fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Nensho Moeru
is one of the main cures in Earthlight Pretty Cure!. She is a 15-years old girl who is energetic and athletic. She is the captain of the sport club in her school and also is the Aria's childhood friend. She loves eat sweet things, manly chocolate but she likes of strawberries too. Her positive and friendly personality makes easy for her make friends. She is great in sports but terrible at study. Her alter ego is , the wizard of fire whose theme colour is red. She has power over fire. History Cure Blaze and Breeze appears Appearance Moeru has golden blonde hair that reaches down her shoulders and her eyes are blue, she use a piece of her hair as a side ponytail held by a blue and white stars scrunchies and the rest she lets loose. She wears a par of star-shaped earrings along with a cord and a bracelet of white and blue stars (colors of Paysandu). She wears a white blouse with gold stripes that does not cover the navel, over the blouse she wears a blue jacket top with white sleeves on her jacket to a letter "B" written in white and in her shoulder the number "35" written in yellow. She wears blue short shorts and wears a blue tennis and white kogal-style leg warmers. As Cure Blaze, her hair grow much longer, to the waist and turns into firebrick-red. Her hair has blue ombre and is tied up into high ponytail, held by a gold tiara with blue gems on the center and with straight bangs. Her skin turns into grayish and her eyes change drastically to dark red and her ears become pointed like an elf's. Her pretty cure outfits consistent into a red dress with gold trim. The top is sleeveless and also with the collar up and is gold-plated with a gold cord with a blue gem in the middle. The top is quite dark red coloring and is also gold color, the top is "open" on top and closed at the bottom and also leaves the bare back. At the waist, it's a gold belt with a large yellow star in the middle and also serves to hold a coat-tail that is made of feathers that has orange at the ends and that is over dark red, with three thin layers short skirt underneath of very dark red short shorts and also has enough of gold trim. The accessories consist of long red boots trimmed with gold and gold trim on the rim, with red high heels and with two reddish-oranges small wings attached to the rim, circular gold bracelets, and she also has a gold headband that sits next to the crown and the bottom of her coat-tail is blue and also looks like fire. Personality She is a 15-years old girl who is energetic and athletic. She is the captain of the sport club in her school and also is the Aria's childhood friend. She loves eat sweet things, manly chocolate but she likes of strawberries too. Her positive and friendly personality makes easy for her make friends. She is great in sports but terrible at study. Relationships *'Kumono Aria' - Her best and childhood friend. Moeru and Aria have a very close relationship to each other, however much their tastes may be slightly different. The two of them are probably the only ones reminiscent of Nature Kingdom and have never transform separated. Cure Blaze is the Moeru's pretty cure alter ego. She has power over fire. Her transformation is allowed when she shouts out "Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature" and her basic attack is Blazing Shoot Transformation Sequence Moeru and Aria's ring glow in red and white, they join hands and together shouts out Pretty Cure, Touch my Inside Nature and pass their hand through Earth Commune making the gem in the commune glow in red and white and a pink light shines. Moeru and Aria appears with their bodies cover by white and red light. Moeru snap her fingers making her body on fire, while a white ribbon enroll in Aria's arm, Moeru's body is surround by fire and she spins around with her body on fire, and Aria was dancing ballet with the ribbon, she rolls herself in the ribbon and when she unfurl herself, she already has her clothes on. Moeru hugs herself and a fire explosion comes makes her dress appears and her skin changes to gray. Moeru and Aria are face to face while their hair grow longer and change the colour as their head accessories are former. Moeru ears also change the shape, when they opens their eyes, reveals that they have changed colour as well. They taps their feet together for her shoes to appear, she strikes a pose before falling from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks - Moeru pass the hand though the screen of the commune and a red light shines, along with her ring that glow in red. She says the first part of the incantation and announces the attack name. She releases the attack to purify the target. Etymology Songs Moeru's voice actresses, Taketatsu Ayana, have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Hanazawa Kana who voices Morikawa Hanako, Hayami Saori who voices Tomeina Mizu and Yuki Aoi who voices Kumono Aria. *'Summer Memories' *'To.Mo.Da.Ti' Duets *'Mirror Sound' (along with Yuki Aoi) Trivia *Her birthday falls on August 04, which makes her of the Leo sing. *Moeru is the second after amanogawa kirara to use earrings in her civilian form. *Cure Blaze is the fifth red cure to use fire powers. *Moeru is the first red to use blue and white as theme colour. (Moeru in her civilian form) Category:Earthlight Pretty Cure! Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:HiromiYoshida Category:Yoshida Hiromi